Dragon Smashers Kai
by Smashbrosarrmagedon
Summary: El titulo lo dice todo...


_**Las palabras del autor NUNCA LAS DICE ASÍ QUE IGNÓRENLO…**_

* * *

_**Guía principal INUTIL:**_

"_smash__**"**__\- _pensamientos_. _"SMASH"_-_Grito_. _"Smash"-Nail y Kamisama _**"Smash"**_\- Narrador

* * *

_**Voz de Tabuu:**_

_**El siguiente Fanfic Crossover **__**es una parodia**__**.**_

_**¡CÓMPRALA ORIGINAL PEN#"JO!**_

* * *

Se corta directamente en la superficie de la Tierra, con Bills y Wiss aterrizando y dejando un cráter se suponía que era una ciudad frente a los guerreros Z

GRANJERO CON ESCOPETA: ¡Eres un extraterrestre!

BILLS: Soy un extraterrestre… y un dios… (Señala Goku) también tú

GOKU: ¿Soy un dios alienígena ilumminati reptiliano?

(Master Hand aparece inesperadamente)

MASTER HAND: Probablemente. Quieres estar en Smash?

GOKU: ¿Qué solo los personajes de videojuegos son exclusivos?

MASTER HAND: ¡A LA VE$ LOS FANBOYS, TENEMOS DINERO!

(Master toma a Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Trunks y Goten y se va volando)

* * *

[SECUENCIA DE APERTURA DE DRAGON BALL Z KAI]

_**Dragón Smashers KAI**_

Dragon Soul!

_**Capítulo 1: Numma Tabuula DEAD MEME**_

* * *

(Corte a Gohan del pasado y a Trunks del futuro en la mansión Smash)

F. TRUNKS: ¿Dónde estamos?

GOHAN: simple, por el poder del marketing

(Aparecen los smashers junto con todos los que aparecen en Ultimate)

MARIO: ¡ahora son smashers!

LINK: ¡HYA!

GOHAN: ¿siempre hace eso?

ZELDA: solo cuando le patee las bolas, ¡dime lindura!

(Aparece Freezer y Cell)

FREEZER: saludos soy Napoleón-Hitler espacial (ataca a Dark sin razón alguna)

DARK PIT: ¡¿Por qué?!

CELL: desarrollo de personaje

DARK PIT: …al fin

(Freezer empieza a golpear a Dark Pit en las costillas)

DARK PIT: ¡NO FREEZER-DONO YAMETE!

KIRBY: ¡POYO!

CELL: ¿quieren ver a mis hijos?

LANA: eso implica que…

CELL: (gimiendo sugestivamente mientras su cola se abre y saca algo)

LANA: (suavemente)... por hylia

CELL: (continúa gruñendo mientras otra cosa sale de su cola)

SNAKE: Coronel, Cell esta... haciendo una de dos cosas que estoy bastante seguro de que NO podemos mostrarlo en Fanfiction

CELL: (todavía gime cuando otra cosa sale de su cola)

FALCO: ¡No entiendo! ¿Dónde está el huevo?

CELL: (mientras sigue gimiendo fuertemente) ¡Me hiciste esto! (otra cosa sale de su cola) ¡Todos ustedes me hicieron esto!

PALUTENA: "La vida, eh... encuentra un camino..."

CELL: (continúa con sus gritos mientras otra cosa sale de su cola)

SAMUS: ¡...para hacerme vomitar! (vomita sobre Robin)

CELL: (gime cuando dos cosas más salen de su cola)

PIT: ¡Oh, esto parece fácil! ¡No entiendo de qué se quejaba Viridi ese dia!

CELL: (la cola ahora se cierra) Oh, bien... está bien. (La cola se estremece) Augh, fantástico. Eso lo hará el resto del día. (Gemidos)

(Pero en realidad ya estaban muertos los Cell Juniors por Gohan y Trunks que eran súper saiyajines)

GOHAN: ya nos encargamos de ellos

REFLET: (mira con lujuria a Gohan) hey!

F. TRUNKS: por cierto, mi papa esta aquí

(Vegeta aparece y golpea a Cell y a Freezer)

VEGETA: Vegeta… ¡VIVE!

GANONDORF: solo vi Dragón Ball ¿Quién eres?

(Ganon es golpeado por Goku en el estómago y se desmaya)

GOKU: perdón, pensé que eras referencia a Piccolo Daimaku

(Vegeta se transforma en súper saiyajin azul contra Freezer)

Vegeta: ¡ADMIRAMIPOWAR!

(Vegeta destruye la mansión en instantes mientras se ve una imagen de como un edificio es demolido)

FREEZER: ¡PIENSO QUE NO ESTABA PREPARADO PARA ESTO!

?: Ahí les va el chocotaxi cur$#o

FREEZER: ¿NANI?

(Y de la nada Master aparecen un taxi cayéndole encima a Freezer)

MASTER HAND: ¡todos están aquí! Le presento a mi hermano Crazy

CRAZY HAND: Soy gracioso y citarás todo lo que digo.

(Aparece Bills y Wiss)

WISS: por eso es un futuro dios de la destrucción

BAYONETTA: amen

VEGETA: ¡OYE P%$A!

F. TRUNKS: ¡Papa!

VEGETA: que, esa bruja es una p$, una p# muy p%$a, ¡¿Qué harás al respecto, maldita p$#a?! ¿Vas a hacerte la muy p$#a conmigo? Con tu cara de p%$a, tus p$#as pistolas, tu p& magia y tu vieja… ¡¿VAGINA?!

(Bayonetta solo respira profundamente y se acomoda los lentes)

KEN: 100 Smashdolares a que le rompe el brazo

CRAZY HAND: todos a favor…

TODOS: ¡YO!

(Bayonetta solo le da una patada en el brazo a Vegeta para que se detenga y se vea el mensaje "Volveremos enseguida")

VEGETA: ¡AHHH! (x1) ¡AHHH! (x2) ¡AHHH! (x3) ¡AHHH! (x4) ¡AHHH! (x5) ¡AHHH! (x6) ¡AHHH! (x8) ¡AHHH! (x9) ¡AHHH! (x10) ¡AHHH! (x11) ¡AHHH! (x12)

PICCOLO: siento que no nos preparamos para esto

?: Pero yo si

(Aparece Cia, Volga, Wirzo y todos los villanos en general de Dragón Ball)

C. FALCÓN: ¡YES!

KRILIN: ¡NO!

CIA: quiero a mis elfos para mi harem

YOUNG Y TOON LINK: somos menores

CIA: amo el género shota

CELL: y YO soy el monstruo

GOKU: puedo con ellos, ¡Vamos todos!

ANUNCIADOR DE HALO: ¡Traición!

[GOHAN, DARK PIT, REFLET Y CORRIN TE HAN TRAICIONADO]

GOKU: ¿NANI?

(Atacan a Goku y aparecen en sus formas de modo maligno)

GOHAN: lo siento papa, pero seré el Goku más oscuro de todos

DARK PIT: jo$ Nerd, ese seré yo… ¡WWWWWRRRRRYYYYYYY!

CORRIN: que desarrollo de personaje, me lo voy a co$… literalmente

DARK PIT: (mira con lujuria a Corrin) Hey

TENSHINHAN: ¡PEN#$JOS!

(Miran al cielo y ven a Tenshinhan preparando su kikoho y aparecen las barras de salud de Dragón Ball Figtherz)

TENSHINHAN: esta es la última cosa genial que hare… no es chiste

LOS CONTROLADOS: Respeto… oh dios

TENSHINHAN: HO HO HO

(Cae al suelo moribundo)

ANUNCIADOR DE DRAGÓN BALL FIGTHERZ: ¡DOWN!

TENSHINHAN: feliz navidad, hijos de p%$a

CIA: y feliz Janucá para ti

(Aparece Zamasu y le arranca el disco de su pecho)

ZAMASU: vine a ayudar y ahora somos aliados

SHULK: ¿no eran enemigos?

ZAMASU: los mortales solo ven todo el tiempo Dragón ball Z y GT, no saben de mi

?: Que curioso…

LOS SMASHERS: ¡¿Es neta?!

(Aparece Tabuu en el cuerpo de Broly detrás de Cia quien ya estaba inconsciente)

TABUU: pensaron que todo este tiempo era Cia, pero no…

FALCO: genial, es una referencia a JoJos

TABUU: ¡PERO ERA YO! ¡TABUU!

GOKU: solo jugué Melee ¿Quién eres?

TABUU: miren lo que puedo hacer

(Con el poder de Broly levanta una montaña y empieza a tararear Megalovania y crea a Dickbutt)

WARIO: Mmmm, va a envejecer bien

TABUU: de hecho vine para… ¡¿QUE ES ESTO?!

(Es embotellado por Pit gracias al mafuba)

PIT: ¡PRIMERA VEZ!

(se rompe la pokebola GS y aparece Tabbroly en su forma final)

TABBROLY: DERECHOS RESERVADOS DE MARVEL APLASTA

(Deja a todos hechos puré salvo Goku)

GOKU: Kaio ken

TABBROLY: ¿KAIO NANI?

(Dark Pit destruye el Subespacio y regresan a la mansión)

KRILIN: ¡DARK DESTRUYO EL SUBEPA…!

(Tabbroly golpea a Krilin y el Krilin Owned Count aumenta rápidamente antes de explotar)

TABBROLY: ¡NO! ya estoy harto, escuchen con atención, estuvieron saltando toda mi historia de mi resurrección desde que llegue y ahora soy nada comparado con una esfera de luz con alas y un monstruo sacado de un hentai ¡SOY TABUU HIJOS DE P%$A! ¡asi que díganle adiós a su p$#o mundo! ¡Y reconozcan la grandeza de mi pura… ¡ENERGÍA SEXUAL SUBESPACIAL! ¡ASÍ QUE ALINEAN SUS NALGAS PIXELEADAS Y DE 1990 PORQUE…!

DARK PIT: ¡BOOYAKASHA PE%&EJA! ¡HYYYAAAA!

(Dark Pit ataca a Tabbroly con la versión de la Genkidama espada y lo parte a la mitad y de música se escucha la canción de Limp Bizkit)

TABBROLY: This time I'm 'a let it all come out

This time I'm 'a stand up and shout

I'm 'a do things my way

It's my way

(De la nada se cambia la canción a la de Frank Sinatra)

My way, or the highway… sip

(Dark Pit cae al suelo y justo debajo de una roca)

DARK PIT: mi cuello

KRILIN: ¡PITTO DERROTO A TABUU!

PALUTENA: De hecho su nombre es…

DARK PIT: Actualmente lo es, pero me avergüenza

DENDE: Usemos las esferas

MASTER HAND: Después, conozcan a las nuevas

(Aparecen las Rainbooms y Las Dazzlings en conjunto)

PINKIE PIE: Hola, soy Pinkie Pie, una pony de Equestria que en estos momentos mi versión humana está en mi mundo. Me encanta hacer fiestas, pastelitos y soy un psicópata asesina potencial. Pero nunca lo diré rotundamente.

(Sunset le da un codazo y luego dice)

PINKIE PIE: quise decir… Un descarrilamiento hilarantemente

MASTER HAND: Están dentro

(Aparece Rick de un portal)

RICK: ¿Quién quiere ser saiyajin *burp* de manera ridícula? Eso incluye tener mejor rendimiento *burp* sexual y se necesitan a un hibrido para la transfusión

GOKU: ya escuchaste a ese científico honesto y nada ebrio Gohan

(Se acercan Corrin a Dark y Reflet a Gohan)

CORRIN: por cierto… tengo un pene

REFLET: y yo un demonio que acabara con el mundo… ahora (se truenan los dedos ambas chicas) ¡pónganse flojitos!

DARK PIT Y GOHAN: ¡¿NANI?!

(se corta hacia afuera de la reconstruida Mansión Smash con Gohan y Dark Pit jadeando junto con Corrin y Reflet gimiendo con dos colchones chirriando en diferentes lados de la mansión, indicando claramente que ambas parejas están teniendo relaciones sexuales ... AL MISMO TIEMPO )

GOHAN: ¡MASENKO! (dispara una explosión en el cielo nocturno)

DARK PIT: ¡DARK KAMEHAMEHA! (dispara una explosión en el cielo nocturno)

(Una vez hecho, dicen al mismo tiempo)

DARK PIT Y GOHAN: ¡gracias, Smashbrosarrmagedon!

* * *

[SECUENCIA FINAL DE DRAGÓN BALL Z KAI]

!Dragon Soul!

* * *

(Se muestra en una sala frente a un televisor donde se ve a Black Hat y al Doctor Flug viendo el episodio)

DR. FLUG: ¿y le gusto jefecito?

BLACK HAT: ¡ESTE ES PEOR QUE LOS TRES ANTERIORES!

(saca de su propia sombra un bastón para darle a Flug por inútil)

* * *

_**Smashbrosarrmagedon Fuera**_


End file.
